Legend of Spyro: The Contnuum Shift
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Right After the events of Dotd, and after the end Contnuum shift extend. in Spyros attempt to repair the world, he accidentally causes a shift in fate and fuses his world with another. Rated M for swearing, trust me, Blazblue games always have Swearing in them.
1. The vampire and the serpent

"I love you", those were the last words he herd Cynder say before it all faded to black.

As the sun shined down, Spyro's eyes fluttered open, he was outside, in a strange rose field. He looked around, last time he checked, he was just inside a collapsing flaming inferno. He was with Cynder at the time. The thought then suddenly hit him, he scrambled to get up and looked around for the Black dragoness, "Calm yourself young dragon, if you are worrying about the one you call Cynder, I assure you, she is safe" A female voice said. He turned around to see a Humanoid creature in a black and red dress, she had blond hair with two side ponytails and a bow, pale skin, and scarlet eyes. She also had a red bat like creature floating beside her. She held a umbrella that seemed to have a cat's face on it. "Who are you, where am I" Spyro started to ask, "how rude! you dare interrupt the princess!" The umbrella said, this shocked Spyro,"Yea, don't interrupt the princess you twerp" the red bat said. The Girl then slapped both of them. "Owwww, that hurt princess" they said in unison. "It will be best if you two keep your insolent mouths shut for now" She said, "yes ma'am" the two replied in fear.

"Now, where were we?... aahh, that's right, your Question to me, I am just an observer of your little performance of a Quarrel you had, it was at most entertaining" She said, "entertaining!?" Spyro yelled, "You call me and all those that are dear to me nearly dying Entertaining!", Spyro was not happy on how this thing would dare consider all the pain his world went though as 'Entertainment', he growled at the girl as his scales start to turn black, "oh, hush now, I am aware of the things that have happened to your world, Spyro, it is pointless to start fighting like a brute just because of my actions and comments" she said, Spyro was taken aback by how she knew his name,"now, if you are not aware, Your attempt to mend the world was successful, but now you have changed the script of this world, and the curtain has yet to still fall upon it. I usually do not have time for these events, if it were not for the detail that your story is now linking to another, you have now threaded another world to your own by mending the damage done" The girl stated, Spyro was confused, "Another world? What do you mean?" He asked. The girl sighed, "I usually would lash out at you for your incompetence, but since you are more forgiving than another individual I know, I will not. Now, back to my explanation, I am here because of you Spyro, you have connected your world to mine, and started the Contnuum Shift, You might of sealed away a dragon, but now you must deal with a serpent, one I that I wished to stay in the Boundary, a stubborn animal he is. Now, since you were dim-Witted enough to force yourself onto my world's stage, you must now participate In what happens next, I will be watching or interfering at times, you have not saved the world, you have tied it to another's fate, you must change that fate, with the help of the other actors of the play" she continued, "Now, shall I send you back to your lover? or are you going to babble on like one that has an IQ of 0.1" She asked, "wel- hey! Since when did I say Cynder was my-" the girl cut him off, "you have feelings for her, do you not? she surly dose have them for you, now, enough chatter, you must be off..." she said, Spyro then

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ignitus saw the events unfold, the new chronicler could not find the word to describe how unbelievable It was that this creature managed to high jack his efforts to bring Spyro here to the library, "ooooooh, that must really such to have that shitty vampire but into your crap. She should really learn to screw off and stay the hell out of others' actions" a cocky voice said, the chronicler turned to see a Man in a black suit and tie, with green hair. He also had a white polo under his shirt and a black fedora. The chronicler got into a defensive stance, "Who are you! how are you here!" He yelled, the man grinned, "well, lets just say, I'm someone who likes to kill dim witted shitty mutts like you" The man said with his eyes glowing yellow in the process, Ignitus was Shocked by the mans behavior and by what he said. "But lucky for you, I'm not allowed to harm your sorry ass, not until I have permission by that damn Librarian, but what's the point, your already dead!" he Continued, he checked his watch, "Damn, it looks like were all at of time for now, I hope we can meet again, maybe I might actually get to kill you next time, hehehehehe, hahahahahahahahaaaa!" He laughed insanely, he then Disappeared out of the room. The chronicler was now worried, that man seemed far from sane and glowed with an evil passion, but unfortunately, all he can do is watch.

**A/N I cannot believe I'm the first one that actually came up with this crossover idea. Oh, and I also like to inform those who are reading my shadows of the forgotten fanfic that I haven't forgotten it, I just need some ideas for the next chapter, so hold yo horses. Peace, and at godspeed!**


	2. The beast and the clone

"Woah, woah, what the hell!" A man yelled as he felt the tremor's force, he had white silver-ish hair that was really spiky, white skin, and both his eyes were a separate color from one another, the right eye was scarlet and the left one was sky blue. He wore a red overcoat, black shirt, and black baggy pants.

"w-o-oa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aoh, the g-ground, I-is a-a-l-l shaky, me-e-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w" a cat like creature said, her face couldn't be seen, all you can see is two red eyes and a toothy smile, the she had a tan coat and hood, she also had some long boots that were also tan, she wore no pants, she only had red panties on for her bottom half of her attire, and the sleeves of her coat were shaped as if they were cat legs and cat paws. She also had brown tan-ish fur, and a black cat tail That swayed back and forth slightly.

The small Quake suddenly stopped. "What was that good guy?" the cat asked, "I honestly have no clue, Tao" he replied. The resumed walking their path. "I think it's best we keep moving to the c-... What the hell!?" The two stoped as they saw two dragons, Knocked out, surrounded by a bunch of weird looking apes, "Ok, Tao, did you fucking drug my breakfast this morning!?" The man asked Tao, she shook her head, "no, Rawgna, Im seeing the dragons and apes too, I think the dragons are in trouble, we should help them" She exclaimed, Ragna sighed "why should we, it's not our probl- hey, Tao! Let me go!" Before Ragna could turn and walk away, Tao grabbed him by his shirt collar, and dragged him towards the scene. "No way! Good guy, we're helping those dragons and getting rid of those mean apes" she said with determination, Ragna looked up into the sky and said, "why do I always get mixed up into this shit?".

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spyro's eyes fluttered open, 'where am I' he thought, it took a while to regain his bearings, but when he did he noticed that he was tied up. He then felt something on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Cynder struggle ing to get out of the rope, she was tied to his back. "Well, well, look who woke up, had a nice nap, not so tough now are ya, hahahaha" an ape laughed At the two. "Hey! Stinking ape, Kidnapping 101, never jump people in the middle of broad daylight while out in the open, dumbass!" A voice yelled, all the apes turned to see two strange creatures, one in a red coat, another in a tan hood, they could tell that the first one was male and the second one was female based on their body structure. "He, oh really, what are you going to do about it, are you and your little girlfriend going to fight us, you honestly think you can beat us al-" before the ape can finish his statement, the man in the red coat ran up and punched him in the gut with amazing strength, the ape then fell to the ground and clenched his gut, "i don't think... I know" the man stated.

**The wheels of fate are turning**

**rebel 1**

**-action-**

Ragna charged at the other apes, delivering a powerful punch to the face of the closest ape to him. He then got out his sword and did a combo, knocking the ape in the air. Ragna jumped up in the air to then combo the ape some more, but this time, a dark aura formed around each of his attacks. "I've just about had it!.." Ragna proceeded with his yell as he punched the ape in the gut, "...with your Bullshit!" He finished as he did a shadowy drop kick and launched the ape back into the ground with great force.

Tao was all over the place, jumping left and right at great speed. She was running around the apes, confusing them. "You can't catch me" she yelled, as she was getting off pot shots on the apes, "hold still you brat" one ape yelled, Tao stopped for a split second and pulled a bomb out of nowhere, and then chucked it at the group of apes. The bomb went off, wiping out the whole group. "Hehehehehe" Tao laughed as she did this little dance, "Yay for Tao" she finished as she then bent over and spanked her own but.

"ok, let's finish this, Carnage!.." Ragna yelled, he slashed upwards and launched the. Final ape up int the air, his sword glowed red, "Scissors!" He finshed as he swiped down at the ape as he fell back to the earth, a giant red and black blast went off from the point the sword made contact with the ape and launched said ape through a bolder. "Tsk, this isn't a playground, ya know" Ragna taunted as he puts his sword away.

**-Distortion Finish-**

**-Ragna win-**

**-perfect-**

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Well, well, it looks like the shitty bat got good ol rags mixed up in this shit, eh, hehehe, why this is going to be fun, and those two dragons might ad some flavor to the stage. hmm, oh... The black one is interesting indeed, boy did That bitch pick a couple of winners" A figure laughed in the background, he then disappeared into the shadows before anyone could see him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Ok, hold still" Ragna said, as he cuts the rope with his sword. "Thank you for your assistance, mister..." The dragoness asked,"Ragna , Ragna the blood edge..." 'Dear Kami im talking to a dragon...man, I need to revaluate my life' Ragna thought after introducing himself. "I'm Taokaka, but you can just call me Tao" Tao said to the Two dragons with enthusiasm. "I'm Cynder" the black dragoness said, "I'm Spyro" Spyro said. "Ok, now that we have intros out of the way, i have to ask since it's to much of an Coincdence that you two appeared after that earthquake, have you met a girl in a black dress and had a red bat and a talkin umbrellla?" Ragna asks, "well actually yes I have" spyro retorted, "why do you ask?". Ragna sighs, "sit down, it might take a while".

**A/N and done, please exuse my hiatus, I had my hands tied durring the time, so tell me your thoughts. peace, and at Godspeed!**


	3. The beginning of new conflicts

_"you have returned, Terumi"_

_"Soo, Librarian, these dragons, why are they so crucial to our plan?"_

_"... If you wish to know, they both hold the key to motivate an enemy that is well known to them that can help us return this miserable world to naught"  
_

_"Waoh, Waoh, you mean this dark master guy, this one guy that that damn old dragon coot kept on talking about, you sure it's a good idea to let him out? From what I herd so far, he is more of a backstabbing Prick than I am."_

_"Oh, don't fret, Terumi, he will listen, once he hears our intentions, but first he'll need some... Persuasion, that is where you come in Terumi, since you have no physical form, and since I have the power to pull you from the boundary, we shall pull his soul out and separate his light from his darkness, you can do whatever with his light, it will be no use to us"_

_"...HeHe, this plan is so eff'd up that it just might work"_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

"So this is the major City of avalar eh, he, Igaruga don't got shit on this place" Ragna said, after telling his explanation to Spyro and Cynder, and some annoying persistence of the Rabbit, he and Tao decided to tag along with the two to find out exactly what the hell was going on. "maybe the guardians will know something, right Spyro, huh, Spyro? You ok?" Cynder asks, "... Cynder, can we talk, in private" Spyro requested, the dragoness nodded as they excused themselves And went behind the alleyway, "What is it spyro?" Cynder asks, "... When we were in the core of our world, I heard you say something, i-is it true?" Spyro was serious about the question. Cynder's face lit up in a bright crimson red, "...y-yes, I was true to my heart" she said, Spyros heart soared, he then drew the dragoness into an embrace, "..Cyn... I love you too" he whispered Into her ear.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Good guy? What's taking them so long?" Tao asks, Ragna shrugs at her question,"I honestly don't know myself, well whatever it is it better not take for-", "I have found you!, Black Beast!" A booming voice yelled, cutting him in mid scentence, "shit, it's you again, you damn masked bitch" Ragna bluntly said, Tao pointed at a tall man in strange white armor, he had a long silver pony tail on his head and his face could not be seen due to his pure white mask covering it, "hey! It's white guy!" She yelled. "Humph, this dose not concern you, clone... Now, beast, this is where I end your tranny!" The masked man said and then drew his long silver kitana, "bring it! Ya masked freak!" Ragna said as he drew his sword, the two then charged at one another.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The two dragons Brock there embrace to the sound of clanking metal. "What's going on out there?" Cynder asked. The two ran out to see Ragna fighting a humanoid in pure white armor.

Ragna just finished blocking a sword slash only to get kicked in the gut and get launched Across the street, the man then raised his kitana into the air and gathered energy, "Empty skies Form" he then slashes down twards Ragna and releases a giant surge of energy Tward him, Ragna nearly dodges the attack, "Dead spike!" He lunged at the masked man and formed a dark claw in his right hand to slash down at him.

the man sidesteps to avoid the attack and the round house kicks Ragna into a building. "Accept your fate, Dark one, and fade from this world" the masked figure says as he begins to walk towards Ragna's unconscious form.

Spyro and Cynder step between him and Ragna, "... You wish to stand in my way?..." Neither of the dragons moved, "...so be it.." The man gets his sword and gets into a Samurai fighting pose, "I am the white void, I am the cold steel, I am the just sword, with blade in hand shall I reap the world of its sins and cleanse them in the fires of distruction..." each word made both Spyro and Cynder feel a heavy shaking presence in the air, "...I am Hakumen! The end has Come!" Hakumen then charges at the two with killing intent.

{_Prologe story: a new beginning} -end-_


End file.
